The Duck Man
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Series of Individual Short Storise focused on the depth of Ducky's character. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Duck Man

By: Trivette Lover Heather

AN: This will be a series of individual short stories, with Ducky as the main character. I hope to delve into his character more deeply, and hope that you'll enjoy reading along with why I think Ducky is who he is…Please review and let me know if there is something you would like to see…

--- ---

He awoke from his sleep and trembled slightly for a few moments. "My goodness." He sighed deeply as he swung his legs around the side of the bed, and reached for the lamp switch. He squinted at the bright light, and let out a long yawn.

He stumbled slowly into the bathroom, and went through his usual routine, of brushing, washing and shaving. He entered the closet, and picked out a new bow tie he had recently purchased for this special occasion.

He switched on some music and continued his change of wardrobe, from his silk pajamas to his suspenders, dress shirt and pants.

"Another day at the office." He said to himself, as he dashed some cologne on and headed to the kitchen. Switching on the coffee and small TV simultaneously, he couldn't help but sigh as he listened to the usual sadness that emanated from the television. "It certainly is a different world."

"Still talking to your imaginary friends Donald?" His elderly mother entered the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

He smiled. "Well good morning Mother. And no, I was talking to myself. I'm quite old for imaginary friends wouldn't you say?"

She shook her head. "You had so many as a child; I thought for certain you would keep at least one or two of them around."

He attempted to ignore her comment, and pulled out two cups and prepared each with hot coffee. "I must take mine to go this morning; I will call to check in later."

--- ---

He arrived at NCIS and went about his usual autopsy routine: checking files, filling out reports, sealing bodies for transport. It had been particularly slow over the past few days, but he wasn't complaining. Today had come in just the amount of time he'd needed it to. Today, was a very special day to Doctor Donald Mallard, it was the day…

"We met Duck?"

"Well yes Jethro, don't you remember? I left my liver probe behind at a crime scene and you insisted on coming back and giving me a piece of your mind for contaminating the scene with it…"

He grinned. "Yeah, I was young then…"

Ducky shared a laugh with him. "And you're just as gifted in your words now as you were then my boy."

"I get that a lot." He replied, as he took a sip of his coffee. "So that's why you have me down here in autopsy? To celebrate our anniversary?" Gibbs looked confused and knew that his friend wouldn't possibly put him through a sappy conversation about the length of their friendship, in the middle of a cold autopsy room. Then again, maybe he would.

Ducky shifted his weight and Gibbs read his body language like a book.

"There's something more you want to say Duck?"

He sensed his urgency to get back to work, so shuffled into his pocket and pulled out the liver probe. "This is that same probe Jethro."

"I can see that Duck, you want to bequeath it to me or something?"

"Heavens no, that wouldn't be very sanitary now would it…but I would like to share what it has meant to me."

Gibbs nonchalantly looked at his watch out of habit, and immediately apologized. "Sorry, force of habit…talk to me Duck."

"Well, perhaps it's my age catching up with me, or just the sheer coincidence that the day we met, was also the day my Father passed."

"You never told me that then."

"How could I? You were rambling on and on about protocol and Lord knows what else…I simply did not have the patience left to divulge anything of my personal troubles at the time."

"Why are you saying it now?"

"Because, my mother doesn't recall much of dates, nor times, nor most relationships for that matter…and well I was wondering if perhaps you would accompany me to visit my Father's grave to lay some flowers."

Gibbs was taken aback slightly by his request, half expecting him to ask if he would go with him to have the probe engraved with their initials like little kids did on the bark of a tree. "I would be honored Ducky, but why me?"

"Because Jethro, before the day I met you, and the days that subsequently passed to bring us where we are today, I had never had a genuine friend before."

Gibbs smiled wryly. "I don't know what to say Duck."

"There is nothing for you _to_ say Jethro, just continue to be the man you are, and the man I'm so privileged to call a friend."

He smiled slightly. "Heck if I knew I was gonna get so much praise today, I would've packed some Kleenex in my coat pocket."

The two shared a smile, and Gibbs nonchalantly wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Are you driving or shall I?"

"I have not gotten to be my age, by letting you drive Jethro."

The two left that cold autopsy room, somehow closer then they were when they had entered it. And continue to this day, as a testament to the meaning of friendship.

--- ---

AN: Hopefully just the beginning of more insight into the ME we all know and love. Thank you for reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Odd you say? I don't find it odd at all. A little eccentric perhaps. But everyone has their little idiosyncrasies. I'd imagine you have a few?

Quote on quote, regular people with regular careers, talk to regular people all day. Why is it odd that I talk to the kind of people I see every day? Sure it just so happens they are dead, but that doesn't mean it's unhealthy, crazy or ridiculous does it? I think not.

What I do requires that I solve the mystery of their death. If I can't bounce the ideas off of them, who can I bounce them off of? After all, they are the only ones who truly know what happened to them aren't they? What better witness to interrogate? Am I incorrect in thinking that the dead still have more to say? I think not.

Of course, it may not be audible, but neither is God's voice and some believe he continues to speak to the human heart till this day. I'd imagine if one ever did speak back to me, there may be some cause for concern, but even then, it may just be my tired mind imagining things.

I found speaking to my dear Caitlin, to be most difficult, for the pure and utter reality that she spoke back. It scared me slightly at first, but I so longed to hear her precious voice that I let it continue till she no longer had anything to say.

I had known how she died, but perhaps the only mystery left to solve was how she would say her goodbyes to each of us.

Depression? Ah, alas, the sadness of the work I do. Death, death, death. With only the occasional inkling that a clue I find may lead to the saving of other lives and the incarceration of a criminal. One less thief, murderer or rapist off the streets, because of something my so called "odd" practice revealed to me. I suppose I'll never know the number of bodies that didn't grace my table because of my different, yet workable approach to my work. But I am content with that fact.

I know what you're thinking now…Loneliness? Do I speak to them because autopsy get's lonely? Some days, yes. Some days no. I am confident that the living I surround myself with, more than suffice for my need to socialize. I am not lacking in that arena so much that I must revert to talking to people who do not talk back. Any other theories?

I thought not.

Signed affectionately,

The "Odd" Duck


	3. Chapter 3

"_I can't wait to weigh your liver." - Bete Noire _

_---_

Donald Mallard stepped through the elevator door with a sly smile on his face. He placed his hat on the hook, and proceeded to take his jacket off. It hadn't been long since Kate's autopsy and his actions were still a reminder of that sad morning.

But today…today when he took off his hat and coat, the bag waiting for him, was the furthest thing from sad. He unzipped it, but this time no gun was pointing back up at him. The man's face was white as a sheet. No flattering words came from his mouth, and no soft British accent.

He continued to unzip it and switched on the light up ahead. "Morning, you bloody bastard." His smile changed to a grimace but only for a moment. "Told you I couldn't wait."

Just then the autopsy doors slid open. "Was I not clear in asking you to take the day off Mr. Palmer?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Agent Gibbs called me at home to over rule you Doctor."

Ducky sighed. "It is none of Gibbs concern, I can do this on my own…perhaps I will call you later if I need your assistance."

"But…"

"I don't want any butts, except watching yours leave autopsy and go home. Do it now Mr. Palmer." He pointed towards the exit.

Jimmy's head hung low as he peered towards the body and back up at Ducky. "Okay, but if Gibbs asks…"

"I'll tell him I overruled him in return…now get." He shooed him away and watched him leave reluctantly.

Ducky turned back to the body at hand. "You didn't think I would let anyone take the satisfaction of weighing your liver away from me, now would you? If so, you are not as smart as you look."

He placed the necessary instruments out and slid the tray closer to him. He stared into Ari's eyes for over a minute, before making the first incision. "Your eyes are still ice to me." He spoke as he slid the knife to finish the necessary Y-cut.

He flashed back in his mind to the morning he performed Kate's autopsy and it took everything in him not to deface the body lying in front of him. He was always taught to respect the dead, but not him, not men like Ari.

He slipped his hand in, and lifted up the organ. He placed the liver on the scale and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he wrote the weight on his clipboard.

"I make good on my promises." He set the pen down and paced over to his desk phone. "Yes, Mr. Palmer, I am in need of your services now…"

The grin he had that day, remained on his face, until a new body was laid before him. But even then, each time he weighed a liver, Palmer swore he would see a wry smile fall across the Doctors face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't you call me Duck?" He asked his friend, taking a seat beside him on his porch steps.

"I'd imagine you would've figured it out eventually, and alas…here you are." He motioned towards his friend, then let his gaze fall back down to the ground.

"When?"

"Middle of the night…found her this morning when she didn't come in for breakfast." He said simply, slowing kicking a small pebble.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs gaze wandered around the front yard.

"I'm sure." He replied, standing up and dusting off his pants. Gibbs got up and quickly followed him inside.

"Care to fill me in Duck?"

He shook his head. "Why should I?"

Gibbs was taken aback, but pressed him none the less. "What I do?"

"Not very perceptive, are we Jethro?" He entered his living room and took a seat on the couch to read through some papers. "I really must make the necessary phone calls." He was short and Gibbs took the hint.

"Uh huh…well I'll just go then." He started towards the door but turned back, taking a seat beside his friend. "Not gonna leave this unfinished Duck, not when you need me here."

Ducky scoffed. "Really Jethro, I am not a small child lost in an amusement park." He took of his glasses and sighed. "I am quite capable of making some phone calls."

"That's not what I was referring to Duck." He gave him a look and Ducky sighed.

"For a trained investigator you really are quite dull Jethro…I cannot simply blubber like a baby because you come over here and try to act like a Mother hen, which by the way, doesn't become you…. You clearly have issues sharing your feelings about a turkey sandwich let alone things concerning those you have loved and lost…so how dare you expect _me_ to share those things with you?"

Gibbs stood up slowly. "I can accept that." He started towards the door. "If you change your mind…"

"I won't." Ducky snapped back, slipping on his glasses. "Do close the door behind you."

After about five phone calls and two hours passed the guilt started to creep on him. Perhaps he was a bit harsh on his friend; then again, he had chosen to keep his deep hurts a secret from him for over ten years. And that hurt.

"Come now Donald, this is Gibbs we are talking about…" He said to himself, lifting up the phone to dial another number. This time a familiar voice answered.

"Jethro…" He listened to the sigh on the other end, and it was almost as if his friend was relieved.

"Hey Duck…how you holding up?"

"To be honest, it really is quiet here without her."

"Be over in ten." Gibbs said simply, ending the call.

Ducky placed the phone down and smiled. Maybe they would be okay after all.

--- ---

"_You know how I feel about apologies Duck?"_

"_They're a sign of weakness…"_

"_Not between friends…I'm sorry Duck, I should've told you." _

--- ---

AN: Just a short one, takes before the apology scene between the two of them, thought it'd be cool if Ducky's mother were to pass in between, and Ducky pushed him away, just as Gibbs had with Shannon and Kelly. I believe Ducky can only be mad at someone for so long. Then just caves. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Donald quit burning those ants and get in here for supper." A firm voice yelled towards the youngster.

A young Donald Mallard quickly dropped his magnifying glass and raced inside. He finished his dinner and asked to be excused as soon as possible. He ran up to his room, and began feeding his pet frogs. He had at least five of them, so they kept him busy.

His parents always wondered what his fascination was with the creatures, but never cared to ask. As long as he was content, so were they. But little did they know that this little obsession would encourage their child to one day dissect human bodies.

"Really Donald, don't you want to play with the Henderson kids next door? They just moved in, and have two sons your age."

He peered out the window to see them playing with a Cricket paddle.

"I'd rather not Mother, they are much bigger than I."

"You'll get your growth spurt soon Donald, then you'll be just as tall. You can't let it deter you from making friends."

He tapped the glass of his frog tank. "It's not just that Mother, other kids call me names, they think I'm odd."

"You're not odd my boy," she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You're special…and don't you worry, all the geniuses of our day were once tagged as odd…but look at them now."

His face beamed at the thought of one day becoming a genius. "You really think I could be one?"

"I know you can Donald." She smiled up at him. "Just try and enjoy life a long the way…learn to make new friends. It is a skill that is essential."

He nodded and took her hand. "You think they'll want to come up and see me dissect a frog later? I can tell them all about their organs and stuff."

"We do not use the word 'stuff', where did you hear that?"

He shrugged. "Sorry Mother, on the radio perhaps?"

She sighed. "Now what were you saying?"

"Do you think the Henderson's will want to see me dissect one of my frogs after we play? I can tell all about their organs and etcetera?"

She patted him on the shoulder. "Let's first see, how you take to Cricket." She opened the door. "Then perhaps you can show _me_ one of those dissections."

He nodded and ran out towards the boys. She shook her head as she watched him race through the front yard.

--- ---

"And now without further adieu, your Valedictorian, graduating Summa Cum Laude; Doctor Donald Mallard the Third."

His Mother grinned from ear to ear, as he watched him take the stage.

Genius. Indeed.

--- ---


	6. Chapter 6

_"The last time I was up this high was to hang a piñata at my nephew's birthday."_

_--- --- _

"You have a gift Ducky." Abby replied, sifting through a photo album Ducky had brought in at her request.

"Of placing photos in an album my dear?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, with kids…you can so tell your nephew digs you big time."

He stood up and peered over her shoulder. "He is quite special to me."

"You can so tell…I mean just look at his smile there…" she pointed to one picture then another. "And there…It's like you're batman or something."

"Funny you say that. Subsequently, I bought him a batman costume this past Halloween; my sister said he wanted to wear it around the house for a week straight." He laughed to himself. "Ah, that's my boy."

"Who's this duck man?" She motioned towards it and he removed it from its place. He stared at it for a few moments, a wry smile falling across his face. "Oh Ducky, you were sweet on her weren't you?"

"Ha, "_were,"_ being the operative word there…yes we were high school sweethearts…I had completely forgotten about this photograph….it was taken after the Cricket regional finals game…we had all gone out to celebrate, but I decided to take Jennifer to the park just outside of campus, there was some sort of festival of the arts happening there, and we stopped at this beautiful painting, and took this picture…we were so young and vibrant then, nothing to worry about but getting to class, and seeing each other in between...I do wonder what's become of her."

Abby pulled her eyes away from the enticing details of the story and about faced towards her computer screen. "What's her full name?"

"Oh Abigail, I wouldn't feel right about checking up on her. We went our separate ways and that was that…I've closed the book on it, as it were."

"Come on Ducky, for once; give into your curiosity." She smiled back at him.

"Very well…" He rubbed his temple for a few seconds. "Jennifer Eden."

"Oh that's so pretty." Abby exclaimed as she hit a few keys on her key board.

"Yes, yes she was." Ducky sighed, and focused his eyes back to the picture in hand.

A few minutes passed and Abby tapped his shoulder as her photo came up on the screen. As she read through the details she gasped and looked towards her friend. "Oh Duck man, I'm sorry, she's passed away."

His mouth hung open for a short time before he gathered himself. "It's quite alright my dear…tell me about her."

"She was married, fifteen years, had three kids and lived in none other than, Hollywood and worked as a RN for twenty years…"

"She was quite the eccentric gal; Hollywood comes as no surprise to me."

Abby smiled as she watched his face light up. "She and her husband were killed in accident a year ago…drunk driver."

He shook his head and wiped aside a lone tear that had made its way down his cheek. The smile on his face, however, had not waned. "She died young, but lived a full life, I assure you." He grabbed the album and slipped her photo back in its place. "Thank you for a trip down memory lane my dear." He looked over and jotted down her address, and Abby looked at him confused, but said nothing.

She watched him focus his gaze at the screen for a few more seconds before reaching over her key board and removing it. "She was a part of my past, and in my past she'll remain. What matters now, is the present." He gave her a peck on the cheek and grinned. "Now back to those photos of my crazy nephew…he reminds me a lot of Anthony…"

They shared a laugh and she placed her chin on his shoulder, as he carried on with story after story. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words.

--- ---

AN: What did Ducky jot down the address for? May write another to answer that, or leave it here for your imagination. But I think most of us know what the good Doctor wanted the address for…Thank you for reviewing! More to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ducky's older Kate, he's not dead." – Gibbs_

--- ---

"Happy for ya Duck…just don't come to me for marriage advice…" Gibbs held out his hand and they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"I'll remember that Jethro."

"You can however, come to me for a drink when you need one…and believe me, you'll need one."

"I'd imagine, when things go hay wire, you'll naturally be the first one I call."

Gibbs nodded. "As is this case with every one else." He smiled and turned to see Abby racing off the elevator, half laughing and half squealing.

"Ohhhh Duck man," she leaped into his arms, just as Ducky turned towards the unusual sound. "You're tying the knot…how sweet." She rocked him side to side as they embraced, and Ducky wasn't sure who was more excited, him or her. "So tell me, tell me…how'd you do it?"

"It?" He questioned, regaining his equilibrium from the recent hug.

"You know, proposed…I hear you Englishmen can really wine and dine, if you know what I mean." She sarcastically winked at him and took a seat on the edge of Gibbs desk, but only for a moment…

"Abby, off." Gibbs pointed, and she sighed in return.

"Aww come on Gibbs, its story time."

He shooed her with his hand. "Then go sit on the carpet in the corner, and off my desk."

She stood up pouting. "Fine." She grabbed Ducky's arm and pulled him a few feet away. "Okay, spill it…"

He laughed softly. "Well…it all started when I was twelve year old…or was I thirteen?...No matter…

--- ---

_Flashback_

_--- ---_

"_Father, can I bother you for a moment?" The young Donald Mallard peered into the study where his Father sat, his nose in a book. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Not to interrupt me while I'm reading."_

_He nodded. "Sorry, I just…well…I'm really quite troubled, and was hoping, perhaps you could…"_

_He marked his place and closed the book abruptly. "What is it my boy?"_

_He blushed slightly and his Father waved him over. "Don't tell me? The four letter word?" _

_Donald shrugged. "How'd you know?"_

"_I can see it in your eyes, you're in love aren't you Donnie?"_

"_But, how'd you know?" _

"_Come, sit…let me tell you a story…" _

_Donald curled his legs up underneath himself and sat in front of his Father, for yet another spell binding Mallard tale. He adored all of his Father's stories, even though it bothered his Mother so. He loved everything about them, from the suspense to the down right well of knowledge his Father had. He only hoped he would one day live a life worthy of sharing such tales at the drop of a hat or whenever the situation called for it. And this was one of those times. _

"_I met your Mother when I was fourteen, and I will tell you it was love at first sight. Most people will tell you that no such thing exists, but I would tell them to speak for themselves." He stopped and laughed a bit. "There was something unique about her, just as I'm sure there is about the girl you are fancying…just promise yourself that no matter what, you will be nothing more and nothing less than who you are…you will find something special in every woman you meet…but it's the one that sees you the same way…that you will give your whole heart to…" _

_He looked up at his Father in awe. "Dad…just one more thing?"_

"_What's that my boy?" _

"_How'd you do it?" _

"_It?" He questioned. _

"_Propose to Mother?" _

_He adjusted himself in his chair and sighed. "Now there's a tale, I don't tell often enough…" _

_--- --- _

"So naturally, as soon as she stumbled a bit on the ice, I reached to catch her and ended up on one knee…looking into the most gorgeous eyes, this man has ever seen…"

Abby grinned. "So that's how you knew…you saw it in her eyes?"

He nodded. "Why yes. If there was ever a women who loved me for every ounce of who I am…it's her. Not to mention, she just cant get enough of you my dear."

Abby blushed a bit.

"Well what's not to love Duck?" Gibbs added as he approached the two of them.

She smiled but only for a moment. "Don't try to make nice after evicting me off your desk earlier."

He shrugged. "Abs, do I come into your lab, and sit on your lab tables?"

"You're Gibbs…if you want to sit on my mass spectrometer, you can do it."

He glared at her and grinned. "Speaking of that thing…shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm getting a history lesson here Gibbs…"

"Is that right?" He added a sarcastic tone as he peered at Ducky.

"Quite, perhaps you'd like to sit on the carpet and listen in Jethro?"

He sipped his coffee. "I've heard 'em all Duck."

But before the conversation ended, an hour had passed, and now sat, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David and Abby Scuito, comfortably on the floor with their legs curled under each other and their chins resting on their hands. Jethro Gibbs, however, sat comfortably on his desk chair, finishing his third cup of coffee.

"And so, Lord willing, we shall both live happily ever after…"

Abby took to clapping as she sat up and applauded him. "That was so sweet Duck man."

Tony stood up and shook his hand. "I'm impressed Doctor, if I ever need pointers on chicks, you'll for sure be the first one I come to."

McGee chuckled. "You planning on tying the knot soon Tony? That's rich."

"Back up off Probie, I'll settle down one of these days."

Gibbs chimed in. "Yeah, just give me warning so I can make sure my spare bed has clean sheets DiNozzo."

Ziva stood up in his defense. "Come on guys, ease down, I'm sure Tony will find the woman of his dreams one day…and we'll all be digesting our words."

Tony almost took a step back at her standing up for him and shrugged. "You know Ziva, besides butchering two English colloquialisms…that was pretty darn nice. Thank you."

She smiled. "You are very welcome."

It wasn't long before a Gibbs stare cleared the bull pen out, leaving Ducky and Gibbs with a moment of silence as it were.

"Hell of a story Duck."

He shrugged. "My Father groomed me to be a master of story telling."

"My Father groomed me to be a sniper." He said with a smile.

Ducky returned the smile. "And quite the gentleman as well."

"Tell that to my ex wives."

Ducky shrugged. "Let's just hope you never have to tell it to mine, Jethro."

Gibbs tossed his arm around his friends shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about that …"

"How can you know for sure?"

"Because, you're a happily ever after kinda guy Duck..."

--- ---

AN: Aww, just thought I'd toss in…a little romance, fun, and how ducky became the wonderful story teller he is today… Thank you for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

"I mean how does he do it?" Tony asked as he curiously watched Doctor Mallard slip into another impossible location to reach the body.

It wasn't long before he received a swift head slap. "Not a question we need answered right now DiNozzo."

"Of course not boss." He replied quickly, as he snapped a few photos. He was able to sneak a few close ups of Ducky, all the while watching in amazement.

As the body was brought up the hill, Tony couldn't help but ask him. "Doctor, I mean really, how did you get down there…?"

"I walked Tony…"

"Of course you walked, I meant how, cuz you're…"

"Old?"

"…der…older. That's not to say you're not still in shape, because clearly you are for a man you're age…" He stopped himself. "I should shut up shouldn't I?"

"Not unless you want to be the second body we have to extract from down there DiNozzo." Gibbs added as he passed by the two of them.

"Better get going Tony, I really would hate to have to go down there again…"

--- ---

Tony managed to convince McGee to check the Doctors debit and credit cards, while he and Abby bounced ideas off of eachother. "No record of any gym memberships or personal training…unless he paid cash."

"No one pays cash for that stuff Probie…it's ooba expensive."

"Ooba?" Ziva questioned but Tony simply ignored her.

He stood in the middle of the bull pen. "Listen people, this is a mystery that has plagued me ever since I was a Probie, and neither Gibbs nor Ducky will give an inch…we have to find out how this man is able to get to bodies, I only wish I could get to…"

"Genetics?" Abby suggested as she strode up beside him.

"Virtually improvable…"

"Diet?"

Tony snapped his fingers. "That's it." He leaned over to give Abby a swift kiss on the cheek. "Abby you're a genius….McGeek, grab your chemistry kit, you're with me."

--- ---

"Honestly Tony, I feel funny."

Tony patted his own belly. "Yeah me too, must've been the Chinese we ate for lunch…"

"No, I mean about stealing Ducky's tea bags…I mean what if he realizes they're gone?"

"There's like thirty two different kinds…trust me, he won't."

"What are we looking for anyway?"

"I don't know…maybe if they're laced with steroids, how the heck would I know?"

McGee shook his head. "You're taking this way too far Tony."

"Probie…listen. I've seen this guy crawl through brush and stay balanced on angles any normal man would tumble to their death; I gotta know how he does it."

After enduring hours of bickering and flirting between McGee and Abby, all the results had come in.

"Nothing abnormal Tony…it's all legit."

"Are you sure?"

Abby shrugged. "My babies are always sure…looks like we've hit a dead end."

Tony stood up. "Bite your tongue…there are no dead ends in police work…all that's left now, is good old fashioned…surveillance."

--- ---

"I cannot believe you talked me into doing this with you." Ziva groaned as she adjusted the photo lens.

"Like you could pass up a quiet night alone with me."

She quickly elbowed him in the ribs as she took a few photos of Ducky entering his home. "This is so wrong, in so many ways."

He reached for the camera. "Then fine, you can go."

"Go where? This is my car."

"Good call…you can stay." He tried to smile as he continued to rub his side from the previous elbow strike. "We're gonna have to get a closer look, if this place was any bigger, it'd be Robin Masters's estate…"

Ziva didn't even bother to ask what that was, and opened her door to follow behind him. Before she knew it, she was being shoved into some nearby bushes as a familiar car pulled up out front.

"Gibbs?" Tony questioned as he lifted the camera to peer through the lens. "Gibbs." He confirmed as he noticed Ziva peering over his shoulder.

"I'm outta here." Ziva whispered as she watched Gibbs close the front door behind him.

Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "You can't leave…"

"And why not?"

"Rule #15."

Ziva looks at him confused. "Never date a co worker?"

"I'm flattered but no….it's always work as a team…and right now, we're a team."

She finally agreed and decided to watch Tony's back as he paced closer to the window. "Oh my gosh…"

Ziva was a few feet behind him and couldn't see. "What?"

"Oh my gosh…"

Ziva took her eyes away from her look out. "What?"

"Oh my gosh…"

Frustrated she came up behind him and looked for herself, as both of them exclaimed simultaneously. "Oh my gosh."

--- ---

"Okay so, what'd you find out?" McGee approached as Ziva and Tony both took their seats that following morning.

"Nothing." Tony replied quickly as he saw Gibbs pass through. "Good Morning boss."

"Is it?" He replied as he set his coffee cup down and took a seat.

His response was nothing out of the ordinary so Tony motioned that'd he tell McGee later and started to punch a few keys at his computer.

"What are you gonna tell McGee later DiNozzo?"

He looked up to see Gibbs staring at his computer screen and gave a shocked look to Ziva.

"David can't save ya now Tony…now what's so secret that you have to tell McGee later, rather than right now?"

"I was just…well…it's personal boss."

"How personal is that?"

"Is what?"

"Whatever you're trying to hide…"

"I'm not trying to hide anything…"

"You're lying…"

"Am not…"

The banter ended when Tony's eyes met a Gibbs glare.

"So _what _did you find out DiNozzo?"

He looked at Ziva, then McGee, then back at Ziva. "That the place we ordered Chinese from yesterday has been sighted by the FDA five times in the last month…we are so not ordering from there again…"

"Oh…" Gibbs got up and grabbed his coffee cup. "And here I thought it was some shots of Doctor Mallard and me exercising last night…"

It was then; you could hear a pin drop.

"Uh…I uh…I can explain boss…ya see, it all started when I was Probie and…"

"If I hear another word about this again, I'm gonna arrest you and McGee."

They looked at each other confused. "For what boss?"

"Theft of thirty two different tea bags…" He turned to see Ziva laughing slightly. "And you David for using Agency equipment after hours."

He exited the bull pen and entered the elevator with a plastered grin on his face.

McGee took in a deep breath. "That's all you saw was some exercising Tony…"

"Not just any exercising McGeek…Yoga…"

His mouth hung open for a few seconds. "Gibbs…yoga? No way."

Ziva reached for her bag. "And we have the photos to prove it." She lifted the camera and switched it on. "Uh, you did actually take photos didn't you Tony?"

He smiled at her. "Are you kidding me? I may have been neurotically curious…but I'm not suicidal."

"Good thing Tony…" Ducky entered the bull pen from behind him. "I'd hate to see such a young life end so tragically…" he paced through and stopped himself. "And by the by, those bushes that you found yourself in…they're award winning Petunias…I do hope you'd be so kind as to reimburse me for them…" He continued through the office and turned the corner, a smiled plastered on his face as well.

Tony looked over at Ziva. "Don't look at me…you're the one who pushed me into them…"

"Aww come on, we'll go in together…70/30?"

"90/10 and it's a deal…"

"Fine…" Tony huffed as he started to punch a few keys again. "Well hey, at least we solved the mystery…"

And it wasn't long after he finished the phrase, he was bombarded with flying wads of paper and various office supplies.

Mystery solved, indeed.

--- ---

End.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Do you people find me boring_?" – Donald Mallard

--- ---

"What _is up_ with Ducky?" Tony asked as he whirled his way into the bull pen. 

Ziva was engulfed in what she was doing so didn't even offer a response, only a shrug. McGee was punching away at his keyboard and also offered nothing but a shrug. Then much to Tony's surprise the only person he got an answer from, was Gibbs. 

"Why would you ask that?" 

Tony mirrored his two friends and shrugged his shoulders as well. "I don't know, I went down there to get the final reports for the Dawson case, and he was quiet…too quiet." He tried to be sarcastic with the end of his phrase but his boss didn't find it amusing. He watched as Gibbs headed straight for the elevator. He then peered at his two teammates who were still fixated on their tasks. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna be a Dad…Director Sheppard is the Mother." He sat down at his desk and smirked at their lack of response. He flipped open the file in front of him. "Yes sir-ree, Daddy DiNozzo…got a nice ring to it…probably gonna name him Bartholomew…waddya think Probie?" 

McGee's eyes were still fixated on his screen. "Sounds good Tony." 

He stifled a laugh as he continued on with his work. "Uh huh. Great." 

--- ---

"Duck." Gibbs entered through the autopsy door and saw his friend huddled over a file at his desk. 

"Jethro?" he turned to face him. "I was sure I gave all that was needed to Anthony." 

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. But…"

"Really Jethro, I haven't much time for small talk, I have to finish this paper work for the Director, and get my mother to a Dentist appointment…can it wait?" 

Gibbs shook his head. "No." 

It was a simple response, but one that didn't shock the ME. "Out with it then…" 

"Duck…DiNozzo seemed to think something was up with you when he came down here…so…" he motioned that the Doctor offer up some information, and half expected him to go off on a long drawn out and irrelevant story. 

"He was mistaken." He spoke firmly and quickly signed a few papers before slipping them into a folder and standing up. "I must be going." 

Gibbs listened to the hurriedness in his speech and unconsciously scratched his head. "Yeah, you do know I'm trained to know when people are lying Doctor?" 

"Yes, I am well aware of that talent Jethro…but I must be going." 

Gibbs reached for his hat before he could take it. "Not before you tell me, 'what is up'?" he mimicked Tony's voice with the last three words and stood there keeping Ducky's hat captive. 

The older man sighed. "Not a thing. Now please; my hat." He reached for it but Gibbs pulled it away. No further words were used by Gibbs to get what he wanted out of him, only a long stern stare. 

"Must I always have a long drawn out story attached to every conversation we have?" 

"Uhh..." Gibbs was unsure how to respond and chose to stick to his stare.

"I am, and I quote, 'Boring'…and I am adamant about changing that fact. I was groomed to be a gentleman of sophistication and am not going to waste that on people who purely and simply, find me boring." 

Gibbs had expected his reason to be more serious, and was somewhat relieved to hear his friends ranting. "I don't find you boring Duck."

"Really Jethro, you cannot kid a kidder…you cut me off more times than most people…the only one who truly listens anymore is Abigail." 

Gibbs smiled slightly. "Duck…"

"Don't 'Duck' me, Gibbs; it is true…admit it." He sighed. "I am boring, uninteresting, tedious, dull, dreary, mind-numbing, tiresome, unexciting, monotonous, repetitive, wearisome, humdrum, and quite simply a bore." 

Gibbs couldn't help but smile again. "That's not true Ducky…you are_ not_ repetitive, in fact, you've never told me the same story twice." 

"Very funny. But I am not in the mood for humor." 

He placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Doctor Mallard, I am going to tell you this once…you are the most unique and loving man that I know. I wouldn't trade that uniqueness for anything…and I know for a fact, no one on my team would either." 

Ducky took in a deep breath. "Unique maybe, but boring none the less." 

"Quite the contrary," Gibbs gave his best attempt at a Ducky impersonation. "I find your stories to be quite stimulating." 

Ducky looked his friend up and down. "Why do you find my struggle so amusing Jethro?" 

"Because Duck…every day I come into work…every day Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby come into work, they expect their Ducky to be there, and no matter what the situation, they know you'll be able to offer some wisdom and insight even if only for a moment. It reminds them, whether you realize it or not, that there is always something more to life then just what they're dealing with right then…" He took in short breath and examined his friend's response. "And yes, sometimes the case calls for us to move quickly, and though it's rare, I've been known to come off as rude at times…but it doesn't reflect on you…it's just me." 

Ducky stood there taken aback at the length of his friends reply. "I am flattered Jethro. And I apologize for my child-like response to the matter. I suppose I over reacted…" 

"You think?" He handed his friend back his hat. "Now you can go." 

Ducky reached for it with a smile. "I wanted to go ten minutes ago, but you had to go on and on and on…really Jethro, sometimes you can be quite a bore." 

--- --- 


	10. Chapter 10

Abby Scuito hadn't left his side throughout the entire service. He was appreciative but only had one hand free to extend his gratitude to those in attendance. Gibbs stood by as the stoic friend, while Tony, McGee and Ziva stood at a distance in case they were needed. Each of them had met Ducky's mother on occasion, but none of them were as close to her as Gibbs, and of course, Ducky himself.

Gibbs had met her most frequently over the ten plus years he'd known the Doctor. He would never forget the first time they'd met, and how surprised he was to watch Ducky wait on her hand and foot. He truly was a Mama's boy, if Gibbs had ever seen one. At the time it revealed a lot to Gibbs about his new friend and how loyal he would prove himself to be in the future. Gibbs knew that first dinner at the Mallard home, how truly precious a heart his new medical examiner really had.

"Take you home Duck?" Gibbs approached him solemnly after the group had dispersed. Everyone except Abby of course.

"Thank you Jethro." He walked with Abby still clinging to his left arm and gave her a soft kiss before entering through the car door Gibbs had just opened for him. "I'll be alright sweetheart. Thank you for not leaving my side, you are a dear."

Abby returned the kiss. "I have my phone on me 24-7 Duck man, call or text anytime, day or night."

He nodded to ensure her that he would and watched her walk away slowly. "She really is something special Jethro."

Gibbs motioned for him to get in. "Special wouldn't be the word I'd use…" He managed a small smile before closing the car door and heading to the other side. He turned the key over and watched his friend stare relentlessly out the window. "Ready Duck?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The ride to his home was silent and Gibbs figured he wouldn't be much for talking. Not now. Not after losing so much of what he lived for. He watched his friend get out and walked him to the front door.

"Thank you again Jethro, I'll be okay from here."

Gibbs gave him a kind stare.

"Really, I'm quite capable of being alone."

Gibbs was reluctant. "I can stay."

"I'm flattered, but really, I must face this feat alone."

Gibbs shuffled his feet and thought to himself for a few seconds. "When I lost my family, I thought I needed to be alone, and I pushed everyone away. Shocker, I know. But those first few days were the hardest days of my life, and I regret to this day, not having someone there with me…you don't want to do this alone, not yet."

Ducky was taken aback by the openness of his friend in that moment, but was just as relentless. "I'm not like most people, wouldn't you say?"

"At the very least…but fine. You can't text me 24-7, but you can call."

Ducky nodded. "Will do."

He entered through the front doors and set his things down. It was a full five minutes before he took a step in any direction. Perhaps his friend was right, perhaps it was too soon to be alone. He reached for his keys, and opened the front door to be startled by the familiar face staring back at him.

Gibbs looked down at his watch. "Five minutes…not bad Doctor."

Ducky set his keys down and let his friend in. Perhaps his friend _was_ right; after all, when wasn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

_Ziva – "Duck…"_

_Ducky – "I only let Jethro call me that Ziva…" _

--

"What have we got _Duck_?"

The ME was relatively new to Leroy Jethro Gibbs mannerisms, but didn't seem to mind a bit. "I can only give you my preliminary findings…I'll know more when I get him back to NCIS."

"I knew you were gonna say that…" Gibbs replied with a trying smile.

"Yes, well, did you know that I've only ever allowed one person to call me _Duck_?"

He shook his head. "Was it our dead guy?"

"No."

"Then no, I didn't."

Ducky was partly rejuvenated to be working with a man of such few words. It would compliment him nicely. "Yes, well, perhaps I will share that story with you sometime…"

Gibbs said nothing and got up to walk away. Ducky only smiled and peered down at the body. "Perhaps you'd like to hear the story?"

* * *

The day was coming to a close and he was signing the final forms to conclude his fifth case as the NCIS medical examiner; when he was startled by the opening of the autopsy doors.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs…how may I be of assistance?"

"Need those forms."

"I was just finishing them up. Planned on bringing them to you on my way up."

Gibbs stared at him for a few moments and Ducky took the hint. He quickly finished the forms and handed them to his new friend. After he did so, he switched off the lights and reached for his coat and hat. They entered the elevator together and shared a few moments of awkward silence.

"Did you get a chance to grab lunch today Agent Gibbs? Or dinner for that matter?"

"I don't like to take time out to eat, till I catch the guy."

Ducky glanced at his watch. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, that makes you free, in say, ten minutes, given your insistence on the paperwork?"

Gibbs smiled. "Subtle…"

"On me…" He smiled back at him.

"You do make more than I do…so how can I say no?"

"Good point…I'll wait for you to finish up…then it's my treat."

* * *

The restaurant was almost empty, except for a few teenagers, a lone waitress and the cook.

"Next time, I pick the place." Gibbs spouted in a joking manner, and Ducky picked up on it.

"Well, then be sure to catch the guys faster next time."

Gibbs was taken aback at Ducky's insistent comebacks. Perhaps he'd even met his match. "So tell me _Duck_…why NCIS?"

The ME smiled at the pet name. "Why not? I have en extensive military background…wanted to stay in my element. And I was ready for a change from the combat scene."

"I don't blame you." He took a sip of his drink. "You hoping to stick around for long?"

He smiled. "Depends, you planning on running me out the door?"

"Not at all, I just don't have a high success rate with new employees."

"Yes well, I am not your usual ME."

"I can see that, yeah."

There were a few moments of silence before Gibbs began the conversation again. "You talk to all your bodies?"

"Do you smack all your Agents in the back of the head?"

"Only when they deserve it."

"And I talk to my bodies when the situation calls for it, which is almost always."

"You don't care that people think it's crazy?"

He stifled a laugh. "And its common practice to head slap people now a days is it?"

Gibbs put his hands up. "Point taken."

Ducky managed a smile. "By the by, earlier today, when I referred to you calling me 'duck', let me be clear in saying, that it didn't bother me a bit."

"I would've kept calling you it regardless…"

The two shared a laugh. "I have no doubt you would've my boy…"

"So what's the story? Who's the other person in great company with myself?"

Ducky eyes glazed over a bit as he remembered. "My youngest brother…Jeremy…he insisted on calling me that, no matter how much I persisted."

"Why didn't you just head slap him? Works for me."

He took in a long breath. "He passed away when he was young…couldn't of been more than fourteen. No one has called me 'Duck' since then."

Gibbs was not expecting that response and regretted his previous remark. "I'm…wow, I'm sorry to hear that…I don't think I'm worthy to be in such company."

Ducky shook his head. "I quite enjoyed hearing it again actually…and don't worry, I have no doubt Jeremy would've liked you."

"Is that right?"

"Oh very much so…he was a man of few words, but when he spoke people listened."

Gibbs sat up straight. "I don't know what to say…"

Ducky lifted up his glass. "How about cheers…to new beginnings?"

Gibbs met his gesture. "I'll drink to that…_Duck_…"


End file.
